


Look At The Stars (Look How They Shine For You)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, I can't help it, moonlit cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Pippa arrives to visit Hecate, and finds her enjoying a quiet moment on the roof.My first (but undoubtedly not last) foray into this fandom.





	Look At The Stars (Look How They Shine For You)

Transferring to the top of the West Tower of Cackle's academy, Pippa was pleased her landing spot had kept her hidden in the shadows. She wasn't normally one to hide away, but as her eyes landed on her friend, she was glad of the chance to observe her in such an unguarded moment.

She sat cross legged a few feet away in the moonlight, a cloak around her shoulders and a cup of tea in hand, her head tilted back to look up at the sky, waiting for the meteor shower that was meant to be visible tonight. Her hair had been freed from its usual confines and hung in a dark curtain down her back in gentle waves. It softened her, the blonde thought. Made her edges less severe.

Stepping out into the light, Pippa cleared her throat, not wanting to startle the other woman. "Well met, Hiccup," she smiled, raising her hand in greeting. "Miss Cackle said you might be up here."

Hecate smiled gently at the sight of Pippa emerging into the light, a pink oversized sweater hanging from her frame over skinny jeans and bright pink flat pumps. "Well met, Pipsqueak," she replied in kind. Usually, she would roll her eyes at the outfit choice, but when she was sporting a pair of leggings and a soft black knit jumper herself, albeit hidden beneath her cloak, she was in no real position to be casting judgement. "Everything all right?"

"Yes. More than," smiled Pippa. "Mind if I join you?" The blonde was never so bold as to presume with Hecate.

The darker witch looked up at the other woman. She looked small in the oversized jumper, but not insignificant. Never insignificant to Hecate. She smiled gently, gesturing with her hand to extend the mat she was sitting on, and produce a second cup. She filled the cup from the teapot in front of her, kept warm by her magic, just as her cloak was. 

Taking the invitation, the blonde settled beside Hecate, wriggling to get comfortable on the surprisingly plush mat. She smiled as a warm cup of tea was passed into her hands. "Thank you." She took a sip. "Is this my peach and rose tea?" She watched as a light blush crept across pale cheeks.

"It's not your peach and rose tea," said Hecate quietly. "I didn't steal your secret stash, but it is from the same supplier, yes." Looking away from Pippa's blinding smile, she produced the small jar of honey from where it had been hidden beneath the hem of her cloak, silently holding it out to the blonde as she returned her gaze to the sky.

The meteor shower was lovely. Of that Pippa was sure from the expression on Hecate's face. What she was also certain of, however, was that as grand a sight as the stars may be, it couldn't compare to the sight of Hecate Hardbroom, her pale skin illuminated in the moonlight, hair cascading down her back and a gentle look of wonder on her upturned face as she watched the skies. Her cup, now empty, lay forgotten in her hands, almost slipping from her grasp. 

Pippa gently removed the cup, placing it down before them, before carefully moving closer and slipping her own hand into Hecate's in place of the cup. She frowned as the hand she was holding was withdrawn, but her smile quickly returned as she watched the darker witch momentarily look away from the display above them to adjust her cloak so it was wrapped around both their shoulders, a slim arm coming to rest around Pippa's waist.

As Hecate looked back towards the sky without a word, the blonde pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, words of thanks ghosting against her ear as she shifted closer, burrowing further into her embrace and resting her head on her shoulder.

She rather hoped tonight would be a disaster free night at Cackle's Academy, because short of the school falling down, the tower they sat on with it, she was going to be loathe to let her Hiccup go.


End file.
